Book of LightClan Challenges
by Amberstorm233
Summary: Basically it's like any other challenge book but, it's for LightClan, Blazing Bright Streak of Light's forum. Rated T, like my others, just in case.
1. The Red Sky- 951 words

Redstar watched as the SkyClan cats walked away after he had gave them farewells. Cloudstar snarled at him the walked away turning his back on not only his ancestors but, the other four clans. Sighing he looked at the other leaders then at ThunderClan's newest members, Birdflight, Spottedkit, and Gorsekit.

"What should we do? Go on with the gathering," Birchstar, the RiverClan leader, asked. Swiftstar shrugged while Dawnstar opened her mouth to speak.

"Well I believe we should. I'll go first," the she-cat yowled to get her clan cats attention.

"ShadowClan is doing well. Prey is great and we have three new kits born to Honeynose and Loonflight. I have nothing else to report," after she stepped back it was Swiftstar's turn. He spoke with nothing new then Birchstar took her turn until it was time for Redstar to speak.

"Nothing to report. ThunderClan welcomes Birdflight and her kits into our clan and prey is running well. That is all I have to report." Redstar was happy that SkyClan was now out. With SkyClan gone that meant one less worry the dark ginger tom had to think about but, he was wrong.

-…-

"Spottedpaw, Gorsepaw, Spottedpaw, Gorsepaw," the ThunderClan cats cheered. Redstar looked down at the kits who'd never get to know their father. The ThunderClan leader felt guilt rush to him but, he quickly shook it away. Redstar shook his head then smiled. His brother, Amberclaw, looked at his new apprentice, Gorsepaw. While his best friend, Bluesong, was training Spottedpaw. Before Spottedpaw and her mentor went out Bluesong padded up to Redstar.

"Thanks for the apprentice," she purred happily before leaving.

"You're welcome," the dark ginger tom purred back smiling. _See look why are you having doubts? You made your best friend happy and Birdflight, Spottedpaw, and Gorespaw are doing well._ The tom nodded at his accomplishment. Then smiled watching the apprentices and their mentors pad off. Redstar smiled knowing that kicking out SkyClan had benefited his clan.

-…-

Redstar sat with Bluesong under the stars and forest canopy.

"How are you," he asked the blue-grey she-cat.

"Good," Bluesong replied merrily. Redstar and Bluesong had their tails intertwined and they gazed at each other with their hearts full of love. Redstar whispered in the she-cat's ear and she smiled.

"Yes," she breathed. Redstar smiled widely at his new mate. As the pair headed back into camp he saw Birdflight watching them. The she-cat had a look that seem to say, how would you like it if you were never able to see your mate again? There gazes were locked until Blusesong distracted him.

"W-What," the ginger leader asked. The blue-grey tabby let out a giggle.

"Like I said are you ready for some sleep?"

"Y-Yes," the leader replied quickly. Bluesong nodded then they padded into the leader's den.

-…-

"Bluesong they're so beautiful," Redstar purred looking down at his kits. There was one dark ginger she-kit much life himself and a pale blue-grey tom who looked like his mother.

"What should we name them," Redstar asked purring.

"How about for the tom Pebblekit. Now you name the she-kit." The tom nodded already knowing a name for his daughter.

"She will be Skykit," he said. For the clan I let do and die, he thought to himself. As the leader padded out he saw Birdflight padding over to him.

"What did you name the kits," she asked kindly.

"We named the tom Pebblekit and the she-cat…Skykit." Birdflight looked him in the eye with an unknowing expression.

"Redstar just because, you named a kit after my old clan doesn't mean SkyClan will come back. What you did happen and I hope it will forever haunt you so you can learn." With that the brown tabby she-cat padded away.

-…-

"Gorseclaw, Spottedpelt, Gorseclaw, Spottedpelt," the ThunderClan cats cheered the new names of the warriors. Redstar's kits were now apprentices taking on the names Skypaw and Pebblepaw.

"Congratulations," Redstar heard Skypaw purr to Gorseclaw. The dark ginger tom began to pad over to them but, was quickly stopped by Bluesong.

"Let them be they're fine," she purred. Sighing Redstar stopped then watched his clan go about their daily lives. He saw Bridflight smiling something she rarely did.

-…-

"Redstar Skyfeather's kitting," Pebbleleap, the medicine cat apprentice and Redstar's son, said awaking the leader and his mate. As he padded out he saw Birdflight and her daughter waiting with Spottedpelt's kits. Pacing outside the nursery was Skyfeather's mate, Gorseclaw. Bluesong and Redstar sat side by side waiting to hear the news. Finally after a few hours Pebbleleap finally padded out of the nursery.

"She had three healthy kits; two toms and a she-kit." Redstar was happy for his daughter and her mate. The tom entered the nursery and saw three tiny kits at her belly. Gorseclaw was laying by Skyfeather looking at their kits proudly.

"What are their names," Redstar asked.

"This ginger tom is Amberkit after Amberclaw."

"The she-cat is Birdkit after my mother and together we decided that the last tm will be Cloudkit after my father." Redstar nodded his head then padded out of the nursery thinking about the day SkyClan had been kicked out.

-…-

The dark ginger tom looked up at his deputy. His breaths were shorter and he knew his time was coming to an end.

"S-Seedpelt y-you'll lead the clan well," the tom rasped. His breathing got slower and slower.

"Yes Redstar," she asked knowing that her leader was dying.

"L-Lead the clan well. W-Whenever someone needs help don't deny them. Like me and the other three leaders did. Please Seedpelt my wonderful deputy," with that said Redstar made his way to StarClan with regrets, lies, and sadness.


	2. Endless Leaf-bare- 861 words

The small light brown kit looked outside the nursery. Slowly the half-moon old kit padded out with curiosity and excitement. The air was cool and crisp with the leaf-bare air. The VoleClan cat looked around with interest.

"Hey Volekit," the she-cat's brother, Birchkit, purred.

"Morning," she replied back. After a few moments Birchkit pounced on his sister and a play fight began. They had fun 'clawing' and 'biting' at each other pretending they were the leaders of VoleClan and StoneClan. Finally Volekit

"He, he gotcha," she said giggling happily. Through the entrance of the nursery Volekit saw Swankit, Skykit, and Whitekit come out.

"Hi Whitekit," Volekit purred.

"H-Hello," he purred back nervously. Swankit's and Skykit stood by their brother.

"So what do you guys want to do," Birchkit asked his friends. A smile formed on Swankit's face as she looked at her brother, Whitekit.

"Hey Whitekit I bet you can't go out of camp," she challenged. The white tom folded his ears back while looking at his sister.

"Why would you want to go out of camp," he asked.

"Well it's a dare you know. Only the bravest would go out. But, you are just a chicken Whitekit! You aren't brave enough to go out." Whitekit stepped back glaring at his black and white sister. He knew that she was right.

"Hey would you go out into the forest Sawnkit," Volekit challenged.

"Well um…can you," she asked back.

"Why yes I can! In fact I'm going now," she hissed. Volekit stormed off heading out of camp. As she padded away the air got colder and colder. Slowly dark grey clouds began to roll in blocking the little sunlight there was. Volekit looked around the forest amazed with what she was seeing. As she moved on snow began to fall. Volekit began to shiver viciously as the snow fell harder and harder slowly freezing little Volekit. The light brown she-kit looked around the white haze trying to find a warm place.

"StarClan help me," she pleaded. There was no help as the snow got harder and harder by the minute. Slowly the shivering Volekit remembered what her mother, Larkflight, use to sing to her and her brother.

_**Flashback**_

_Lighting ragged from above while thunder crashed overhead. The kits cowered in fear wanting the storm to go away. The pale grey tabby leaned over to her kits with a smile. She licked their heads still smiling the whole way._

"_L-Larkflight. I-I'm scared," the she-kit nervously squeaked as more thunder crashed. The queen hushed her kits smiling still._

"_Don't worry my lovely kits I'm here to protect you…I'll protect you always," she soothed. Slowly the kits began to calm down knowing their mother would help them. As they were another huge crash of lighting towered down. Once again the kits cried out in fear that the storm would get them. Quickly the queen soothed her kits calming the down once more. Slowly the queen began to sing a lullaby her mother use to sing to her._

"_Though the storm rages on. Through the night sky. Remember there is hope that still lies. And the stars are still watching even though they're gone. And the moon still brings hope form the beyond. So hush my kits don't worry one bit. I'll be here and I'll love you when I'm not here." Larkflight finished watching her kits as they slept. _

"_I'll always be here no matter what," she whispered to them before falling asleep._

_**End Flashback**_

As the storm ragged on Volekit began to lose all hope getting more tired as she laid in the snow. After a few moments the she-kit got up wanting to live for her family. Slowly she staggered around in the blistering winds and freezing snow trying to make it out. Slowly her efforts got weaker and weaker as she struggled to stay alive.

"Oh StarClan help me," the half-moon old kit pleaded. As she looked around through the white haze Volekit spotted a shallow hill and a hole on the side covered by brambles. _Thank StarClan_, the light brown she-cat thought in her mind. As fast as she could the she-kit slowly padded on with the winds pushing her side ways. Soon enough Volekit was in the hole and surprisingly it was warm. Slowly she hunkered down trying to keep her eyes open.

"You must stay awake," she mumbled to herself through the howling winds. Volekit sighed and she saw her breath. Slowly the she-kit was freezing her body getting colder. She began to shiver wanting only warmth and sunshine but, she knew that would never come. Slowly her vision darkened and when she opened her eyes again she saw stars.

**13 Moons later**

The light brown cat smiled as clan cheered. The new warrior glanced at the other new wariors who sat by.

"Birchtail, Swanfur, Whitenose, Skycloud, Voleheart! "Birchtail, Swanfur, Whitenose, Skycloud, Voleheart," the VoleClan cats cheered. Voleheart smiled at her clan happy to live another day. The cool winds howled lightly from above and Voleheart remembered the time when she was a kit.

"Thank you StarClan for letting me live," she purred to herself pressing close to Whitenose.


	3. Mudfur's Heart -800 words(Not AN)

**Sorry if I didn't get some of the scenes right. I haven't read Crookedstar's Promise in a while.**

The brown tom looked at the nursery. Sighing the tom twitched his tail nervously waiting and hoping everything would be alright. _Oh please let Brightsky live_, the tom pleaded in the sky. He sighed looking at the nursery staring with worry. Quickly a brown tabby tom with a twisted jaw padded over to him.

"It's ok Mudfur I'm sure she's fine," Crookedjaw said to the tom. Mudfur ignored shaking his head wanting Brightsky to make it out. Finally a tabby and white she-cat padded up to the tom with a sadden expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry Mudfur. B-Brightsky died along with three kits," the elder replied. Mudfur looked at Birdsong for a second then he padded into the nursery. The tom sighed trying not to cry then he padded into the nursery. He looked at his only kit; a she-kit with a dark golden pelt. _Like my father, Leopardclaw_, he thought with a pang of sadness to his heart.

"She will be named Leopardkit for strength of the ancient clan," Mudfur announced. _Like my father and for your survival_, he thought. Slowly he padded out not wanting to see the body of his mate.

**6 Moons later**

"Leopardpaw, Leopardpaw, Leopardpaw," Mudfur cheered for his daughter. The new apprentice sat close to her father smiling big. As she tried to pad away the light brown tom dragged her back and he licked her head.

"Father I'm clean ok? I need to go now," she purred. Mudfur let her go sighing. _Good bye Leopardpaw I hope you do well,_ Mudfur thought. The tom smiled as her watched his daughter leave.

"I love you," he whispered as Leopardpaw looked back once more before padding out of camp with Whitefang.

**A few Moons later**

"So are you surrendering Fish-face," Swiftbreeze asked. Mudfur shook his head to the ThunderClan cat.

"The Sunningrocks belong to RiverClan," the tom said. A ThunderClan warrior, Adderfang, challenged Mudfur glaring at him.

"Well why don't we fight to see who gets to keep the rocks," he challenged back. Hailstar tried to stop his warrior but, Mudfur wouldn't listen. Instead the two warriors began to face off. Adderfang began to run at the RiverClan tom. Quickly Mudfur and Adderfang were in a flurry of fighting. Adderfang sliced the belly of the RiverClan cat. He backed off before charging at the light brown tom again. Adderfang ran at Mudfur again but, this time the RiverClan tom was ready. When Adderfang ran at him again Mudfur was ready and this time the RiverClan cat had the advantage. Quickly the ThunderClan tom was quickly defeated and RiverClan won the Sunningrocks. Soon after the RiverClan cats padded back to their camp.

"Why did you do that," Brambleberry asked as soon as Hailstar told the clan what happened. The tom sighed then told the clan why.

"Mudfur I don't want you to do that again," Hailstar told his warrior as soon as they got back to camp. Mudfur looked up at his leader then at the medicine cat.

"Hailstar can I ask something," Mudfur began. The pale grey leader nodded his head then listened closely.

"I've been thinking for a while and I've realized that I want to be a medicine cat." The RiverClan cats gasped at the warrior's proposal. Hailstar looked confused for a moment before opening his mouth to speak.

"Why," he asked the skilled warrior.

"I'm tired of bloodshed. I have unsheathed my claws too many times. I hope you respect my decision Hailstar," the tom said. The leader dipped his head and the clan looked at Brambleberry waiting for her reply.

"Mudfur I'm happy to welcome you as my apprentice." The light brown tom dipped his head happy with his decision.

**Moons Later**

The tom watched as his daughter became a warrior by the name Leopardfur and soon the deputy then leader becoming Leopardstar. He watched as his clan joined TigerClan joining forces with Tigerstar. Although he hated it he still loved his daughter till the very end of TigerClan and the war with BloodClan. Soon after the clans were threaten by twoleg monsters that began to destroy the territories. One cat from each clan was chosen to go on a great journey. Seven went on the journey and only six returned. After they came back Mudfur had gotten ill and slowly he was dying Mothwing went to get Cinderpelt, ThnderClan's medicine cat, to help the old tom.

"Father you need help," Leopardstar pleaded to the medicine cat. The tom shook his head.

"Leopardstar I am dying but, don't worry I'll watch you from StarClan." After a while Cinderpelt had come and Mudfur asked to die peacefully. The grey medicine cat gave the old tom poppy seeds and he soon died but, he still watched his daughter from StarClan.


	4. The Blizzard- 1259 words

The dark grey tom gazed across the border. Huge storm clouds hung in the cool leaf-bare sky hinting of a coming blizzard. Slowly as Greycloud approached the ShadowClan border soft snow began to fall. Quickly the soft drizzle of snow turned into a storm with winds whipping at the RiverClan cat's pelt. The grey tabby knew he had to find shelter otherwise he'd freeze. As the tom gazed around trying to look for shelter he found a hollowed out tree that'd give him warmth. Finally he shook the snow from his fur then settled down trying to get some rest. Not three seconds after he was comfortable he began to hear noise.

"Help," a muffled voice called out. Greycloud ignored it thinking it was his imagination.

"Help," the voice called again louder. After another cry for help Greycloud got up annoyed. The tom looked outside and through the white storm he saw some flames. _Flames? How could there be a- oh wait it's a cat!_ Quickly the tom bolted out into the cold trying to save the cat. As he ran his paws began to freeze. Finally he caught up to the cat and he saw her sprawled out tired. The tom grabbed the she-cat's scruff and he began to pull her to his shelter hollow. Finally he got the ginger and white cat back to his makeshift shelter. Greycloud began to pant tired from pulling the heavy she-cat.

"T-Thank you," the ginger and white she-cat managed to pipe out. Greycloud dipped his head knowing that tomorrow they'd have plenty of time to talk. Greycloud and the she-cat curled up together trying to keep warm from the cold.

Greycloud awoke to the blizzard still raging on. He glanced next to him and saw the ginger patched she-cat still sleeping. Yawning the tom got up to get some snow. The gulped up the snow getting water into his system. His stomach began to rumble with hunger. Sighing he gazed out into the ongoing storm. A little while later the ginger and white cat awoke.

"W-Where am I," she hissed as soon as she awoke.

"Who are you and why am I here," she asked hissing one more.

"What you should really be saying is this; thank you for saving me you strong, strange, handsome tom! Gee you're welcome stranger. After all I did go out there and risked my life to save you when I've never seen you before." After Greycloud had finished he looked at the she-cat who was glaring at him.

"Come on you stupid tom tell me what happened yesterday!" Sighing Greycloud began to tell the rude she-cat about the events from yesterday. When he finished the ginger and white cat didn't speak or give any expression.

"So when are you going to say thank you," the tom asked cockily. The green eyed she-cat gave the tom an angered look.

"Really you-you annoying piece of fox-dung! You expect me to-to say thank you after all that! Who do you think you are?! Clan leader?!" When the she-cat had finished Greycloud looked shocked as if no one had told him off like that before.

"Well tom what do you have to say and what's your name anyways? Wait are you to scared to say," the ginger patched cat said with a smirk. Finally Greycloud had enough. The tom glared at the she-cat with anger and annoyance.

"Listen I'm Greycloud the deputy and son of the RiverClan leader, Whitestsr. My mother died at my birth and my brother is the medicine cat. I'm expected for great things, or so many of my clan mates have been telling me. They say I'm meant to be clan leader and I have so much responsibility! They're trying to make me something I'm not so before you little fool go and say all that about me get to know who I am first!" Finally Greycloud had finished with a mix of feelings plaguing his mind. The ginger patched she-cat looked at Greycloud with asnonishment. Instantly she began to feel bad for the tom and what she had done.

"Well Greycloud I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped but, that's the way I am. How about we start over and try again? I'll start. Hello I'm Lightflash of ShadowClan and you are who," the ShadowClan cat asked. The dark grey tabby let out a sigh then looked at Lightflash.

"Like I said I'm Greycloud of RiverClan Lightflash." After their re-introductions they sat in a calming silence.

"Hey again Greycloud I'm sorry and well thanks for saving my tail back out in the cold. You could've left me there but, you didn't thank you," Lightflash finished purring. Greycloud dipped his head and the RiverClan and ShadowClan cats began to talk for hours. After a while they fell asleep as the storm raged on.

They awoke the next morning to find the snowstorm had gone. Together they left the makeshift den and spoke once more.

"I guess this is good bye then Greycloud. Well good bye and take care," Lightflash began to pad away trying not to show sadness.

"Wait Lightflash m-maybe we don't have to say good bye!" The she-cat looked at him quizzically.

"What do you mean," she asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Well maybe we can meet…at night. I-If you're ok with that of course." Lightflash looked in shock then a faint smile crept on her face.

"Well o-ok then. But what if we get caught," she asked.

"We won't I promise." Greycloud licked her cheek then he padded back to camp.

It was three moons after they met.

"So how are you," Greycloud purred to his friend.

"Good," she simply replied. They smiled awkwardly then looked away from each other's gaze.

"Anything new," he asked purring. Lightflash shook her head then sighed. The ShadowClan she-cat then sat down curling her tail around her paws.

"What do you want to do Lightflash?" The ginger patched she-cat shrugged then she looked at the golden eyed tom.

"Hey why don't we go for a swim," Greycloud asked.

"Ok you can swim and I'll watch you creepily," she purred jokingly. Greycloud rolled his eyes then pounced on the she-cat. They began to have a mock fight joking around with each other acting like they were apprentices or kits again. When they were done they sat side by side enjoying the night. Finally after a while they had to leave for the sun was coming up.

"Good bye Greycloud see you tomorrow," she purred. The tom sighed then looked at her.

"Wait Lightflash can I talk to you," he asked quickly before the she-cat padded away. She nodded then walked right back up to the RiverClan deputy.

"What is it," she purred kindly.

"W-Well I know it's kind of weird and dumb but, I-I love you and I'm wondering. W-Will you be my mate Lightflash," he asked. The ShadowClan she-cat looked astonished then she smiled.

"O-Of course I'd love to Greycloud," she purred then she began to pad away with excitement.

It was two moons after Greycloud and Lightflash had become mates. They both loved each other and the ShadowClan she-cat had some news she wanted to share with her mate.

"Greycloud I need to tell you something," she purred excitedly. The tom gazed down at her with love and happiness.

"What is it," he asked. Mustering up all her will she finally told him.

"I-I'm having kits," she finally purred. Greycloud stood there with many feelings flooding his mind.


	5. Lost Hope: SkyClan- 793 words(Not AN)

**Sorry if I got anything wrong.**

The black tom lased his tail as they padded along. He sighed looking at his clan mates from around shaking his head in anger. _Why did you let them do this StarClan_, the black tom thought in anger. Lashing his tail once more the tom let out a soft hiss of anger, sadness, and hate. Next to him a ginger tom padded next to him.

"What's with the tail lashing," the tom asked his clan mate.

"Well let's see. We've lost an elder and kit, the clans have kicked us out, and StarClan hasn't done anything to stop it," he complained. Buzzardtail, the deputy, sighed then he looked at the blue eyed warrior.

"Swallowflight you know they are watching over us," the ginger tabby replied. The black tom rolled his blue eyes then he looked at Buzzardtail.

"You really expect me to believe that Buzzardtail?! No forget it! StarClan has turned their back on us like the clans did! We're in this alone and like I said we've already lost a few of our own. In fact why are we still going on," he whispered. The deputy bowed his head then said nothing. Buzzardtail then padded away to walk with his mate, Fernpelt, and his kits, Mintpaw, Snailpaw, and Tansypaw. Swallowflight sighed knowing that he'd never convince his clan mates otherwise.

**A Few Moons Later**

The medicine cat padded out of the leader's den with a look of sadness of her face.

"Cloudstar i-is dead," Fawnstep announced to the SkyClan cats. They bowed their heads in sadness to hear the death of their leader. After a while all eyes turned on Buzzardtail who was going to be the new leader. The tom nodded then looked at his remaining kits, Tansypaw and Snailpaw. Swallowflight bowed his head in sadness from the death of the old tom. Swallowflight decided to go out knowing that it'd be best.

"These are horrible times and hope is fading," the blue eyed tom mumbled to himself. Swallowlfight then padded out of camp and into the territory. He began to pad around trying to find food for the remaining cats of SkyClan. In front of him a squirrel dug a hole trying to hide its food for the coming leaf-bare. Slowly Swallowflight stalked it waiting to pounce on it. Finally he jumped barely missing the squirrel.

"Mouse-dung," he growled flexing his claws many times. The tom shook his head while lashing his tail. The blue eyed tom then looked into the sky with anger.

"Why are you making us suffer?! Why do you hate us," the tom yowled into the night sky. _First my mother, then my sister, soon my father, after him our leader! Why do you hate us? Why StarClan_, he thought with anger, sadness, and hopelessness. Soon he padded back to camp. When he entered again he was welcomed by Honeyleaf.

"Hello," she purred to the tom. He nodded then padded away.

**Moons Later**

"We attack soon," the new leader, Spiderstar, announced. Swallowflight watched his leader spoke to the small group of SkyClan cats.

"When exactly," Honeyleaf, the deputy, asked her leader.

"Tonight Honeyleaf. We attack tonight." Swallowflight looked all throughout his clan mates. He saw experssions of fear, worry, grief, and happiness for finally destroying the dreaded rats. Swallowflight sighed then he began to prepare for battle.

**That Night**

The rats came from everywhere. In large waves of black they swarmed around the warriors biting and scratching them without worry. The Skyclan tried to fight them off but, it was no use they were over ran by the rats. Finally from the dark flurry of battle the ginger fur of Honeyleaf shone through.

"SkyClan retreat," she yowled. The black tom looked back at the bodies of Fallensnow and sunpelt for the last time before leaving.

"It's ok," Frostclaw, another warrior, soothed as they padded back into camp. Honeyleaf told the cats what happened and they sighed.

"The battle was lost before it was won," Swallowflight said even though Honeyleaf gave him an angered look. He shook his head then opened his mouth to speak.

"I mean look StarClan has turned their back on us! They don't care," he yowled. As the other cats spoke about what they'd do Forestclaw and Rowanfur spoke up.

"W-We've been going to the twoleg place g-getting food," Frostclaw admitted. Swallowflight let out a hiss then glared at the warriors.

"Traitors," he yowled to them. After that the two warriors padded away with others who wanted to go to the twoleg place.

"Now what," a warrior asked. Honeyleaf stepped up with a sad expression.

"I-I'm going to leave and go to another part in the gorge. I'll take anyone else who wants to come." Finally she left and many, including Swallowflight, followed.


	6. The Spotted Leaf- 154 words

I looked at him for the last time. His ginger pelt glowed faintly in the moonlight and his green eyes were lit with sadness and love.

"Spottedleaf you can't die you said we'd be in StarClan together!" I looked at him trying to smile.

"I'm sorry my love," I purred before fading. When I awoke again instead of darkness I saw light and a pale blue-grey she-cat.

"B-Bluestar what's going on," I asked in fear. The she-cat said nothing and my amber eyes met her blue. The she-cat sighed then touched my nose.

"I-I'm sorry Spottedleaf," she said before I was gone. When I awoke again I saw a brown tabby pelt.

"Hello what's you're name," the tom asked.

"I-I believe it's Spottedleaf. What's yours," I asked back.

"Tigerstar," he replied. _Tigerstar_, I thought that name giving me some sort of fear. I ignored it and followed the tom to a beautiful sunny place.


End file.
